The present disclosure relates to a seat adjuster and a vehicle seat comprising the seat adjuster.
As a device to adjust a reclining angle of a seatback with respect to a seat cushion, an electric recliner is known that is capable of electrically adjusting the reclining angle by electrically rotating the seatback, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-146874 (Patent Document 1) and/or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-34729 (Patent Document 2) (see, especially, Patent Document 1).
The electric recliner disclosed in Patent Document 2 is also configured to allow a mechanical connection between the seatback and the electric recliner to be released so that the seatback can be manually folded substantially forward.